Bras de fer
by caropat07
Summary: Un vampire, un loup, deux êtres qui se battent pour la même fille. Une idée de bras de fer "mental", ou celui qui aura le dernier mot.


**Bonjour !**

**Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial (pour moi) puisque comme Noël, il ne vient qu'une fois dans l'année ^^. Donc, pour partager mes cadeaux d'anniversaire avec vous, je vous invite à découvrir ce petit OS.**

**Deux mecs : Jacob et Edward. Une fille: Bella. Qui va gagner ce "bras de fer" ?J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Un baiser à gagner<span>

Il allait arriver, je le savais. Bella l'avait invité pour dîner, et elle finissait de mettre la table. J'avais eu le droit de rester, sous condition que je reste sage, comme disait Bella. J'avais accepté, en grommelant tout de même que le chien n'avait aucun droit pour s'imposer.

-Je monte me changer, m'avertit Bella. Si Jacob arrive, sois gentil s'il te plaît, et ouvre-lui. Et pour l'amour du ciel, calme-toi ! Il ne va pas me manger !

-C'est vrai, je suis le seul qui puisse le faire…

Elle me coupa dans ma parole en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Mes pensées moroses furent aussitôt chassées, et je la contemplai tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle se préparait dans la salle de bain quand la sonnette retentit. A pas lents, voire très lents, je me dirigeai vers la porte et ouvris. Jacob Black se tenait devant moi, fier, semblant revendiquer le droit de passage.

-Jacob, dis-je le plus calmement et poliment possible, pour ne pas décevoir Bella.

Mais le cabot se contenta d'un vague signe de tête.

« Pff, encore là celui-là ! Il sera donc toujours sur mon chemin ! »

Je grognai, trop bas pour que Bella puisse entendre, avant de m'écarter pour le laisser entrer. J'évitai de respirer, car l'odeur du Quileute était vraiment insupportable, or je devais faire avec jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Car c'est lui qui partirait le premier, et non moi, comme il l'imaginait à cet instant.

-N'y pense même pas, dis-je entre mes dents, tu ne resteras pas seul avec Bella pour tenter de l'embrasser.

« On parie sangsue ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose car Bella arrivait, dévalant les escaliers avec sa grâce coutumière. Je la retins au moment où elle allait manquer la dernière marche, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras. Ce geste ne sembla pas lui déplaire puisque son sourire s'élargit et qu'elle embrassa encore une fois mes lèvres, avec retenue cependant. Voulait-elle se montrer distante devant son ami ?

-Jacob ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Bella. On passe à table ? Dommage que ton copain ne puisse pas se joindre à nous !

-Jacob !

Bella lui donna une tape sans y mettre de force. Moi, j'aurais pris de l'élan pour lui mettre la claque que je destinais à ce cabot impoli, mais la pensée de Bella furieuse me retint de tout mouvement. Ils prirent place, enfin Jacob prit place tandis que Bella sortait les lasagnes du four. Je lui présentai sa chaise, par pure politesse, et l'installai, comme au restaurant. Bella me remercia avant de presser encore ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec moins de retenue, mais Jacob Black vit rouge :

« Là c'est trop ! Regarde bien sangsue ! Si Bella m'embrasse moi aussi, même sur la joue, je gagne le droit de rester avec elle une journée, sans toi. »

Il voulait jouer ? Eh bien nous serions deux ! Je m'assis entre Bella et lui - ils mangeaient chacun à un bout de la table rectangulaire - et souris au cabot, un sourire qui voulait dire que j'acceptais son défi. Aussitôt Jacob se raidit avant de tousser. Bella ne comprit pas et se leva, prête à aller aider son ami.

-Jacob ? Tout va bien ?

-Je crois qu'il s'étouffe », expliquai-je après avoir lu le plan du Quileute dans son esprit : amener Bella à s'approcher, l'enlacer et lui demander, le plus simplement du monde, si elle l'aimait bien. « Tu veux que je lui tape dans le dos ? »

-Je veux bien, tu te feras moins mal que moi, mais sans lui faire mal à lui.

J'obéis de suite, sans mauvaise intention : après tout, Bella restait debout, angoissée, mais ne s'était pas avancée. Quant à Jacob, il me laissa taper une fois dans son dos avant de cesser de tousser.

-Merci, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais son esprit grognait.

« Tu me le payeras ! »

Ils finirent de manger, parlant de tout et de rien, puis allèrent dans le salon. Jacob prit place le premier et tapota la place libre à sa droite, lui s'étant assis près de l'accoudoir. Bella allait s'y installer quand je vis ce que préparait Jacob : serrer ma Bella contre lui, lui murmurer un « Tu es très belle ! » puis l'embrasser sur le front. Il était sûr que Bella allait lui répondre une taquinerie et lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Mais c'était sans compter sur moi : je saisis en douceur la main de Bella et la pressai.

-Bella, que dis-tu d'une partie de jeu de société ?

Son sourire parla pour elle. Elle demanda avec enthousiasme à Jacob ce qu'il préférait puis elle alla chercher le Monopoly. Je soufflai : j'avais encore déjoué, en douceur, la manœuvre du chiot. Celui-ci rageait et se promettait d'y arriver avant que Charlie ne revienne. Je trouvai cela idiot, mais je ne pipai mot : la présence de Charlie aurait été sa seule chance d'y parvenir, mais visiblement il aimait la difficulté. Il repensa ensuite à son ordre d'être à La Push au coucher du soleil, et je compris pourquoi il fixait la fin du défi avant le retour du Chef Swan. Bella revint vite, porteuse de la boîte du jeu. Je l'aidai à installer tandis que Jacob cherchait une autre tentative. C'est au moment où je distribuai les billets qu'il trouva.

« Cette fois-ci, je vais y arriver. »

-Bella, dit-il tout haut, je te propose une nouvelle règle : celui qui fait un double doit embrasser les deux autres joueurs.

Elle accepta. Au début, je pensais que Jacob avait une chance de gagner, avant de me rappeler que Bella jouait d'une malchance peu commune. Et le jeu me donna raison : pas une fois elle ne fit de double. En revanche, Jacob et moi en fîmes plusieurs, mais il se contentait d'un simple baiser auquel elle ne répondait pas, soit par timidité, soit parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était dans la règle. Moi, en revanche, je prenais plaisir à lui donner de tendres baisers sur la joue, le front, les lèvres, dans le cou… Une fois, Jacob se racla la gorge, jugeant notre baiser trop long. Cette réaction fit rire Bella.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob, je sais ce que je fais. Edward embrasse très bien, tu sais !

Le Quileute se renfrogna, à ma grande joie. Le jeu se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Le soleil décroissait, et malgré plusieurs autres tentatives de Jacob, Bella ne l'avait pas embrassé. Soudain une pensée de Jacob m'alerta : il se voyait dire au revoir à Bella, et celle-ci lui ferait un baiser. Je n'avais, moi non plus, aucun doute là-dessus, et j'en devins malheureux : Jacob allait gagner une journée entière avec ma Bella, seuls tous les deux. Il pourrait profiter de ce moment comme il l'entendait, il pourrait encore une fois essayer de la dissuader de me côtoyer, ou même essayer de l'embrasser sur la bouche, comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Bella eut soif avant la fin du jeu, et Jacob se proposa pour aller lui chercher un soda. Sa récompense ? Un baiser. Mais il l'avait seulement pensé, et seul moi pouvais l'empêcher de réaliser cette faveur. Alors je tentai le tout pour le tout : je m'approchai de Bella. Ce que j'allai faire était dangereux, comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais près d'elle, jusqu'à la toucher, mais c'était ça ou perdre le défi, et c'était hors de question. Nos lèvres se touchèrent, se pressèrent, avant de commencer à bouger à l'unisson. Bella crocheta ma nuque et se colla à moi, dans l'espoir d'aller plus loin. Elle ne comprendrait sans doute jamais que j'étais dangereux, mortellement dangereux pour elle. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, et même en profitais égoïstement. Lorsque Jacob entra, nous étions très occupés, et il fallut qu'il toussote pour que Bella prenne conscience que son ami était revenu. Une part de moi avait honte de ce stratagème, mais une petite partie seulement : j'avais encore gagné une manche, et la fin de ce bras de fer mental arrivait bientôt.

-Bon, on finit ? demanda Jacob en boudant. Je dois bientôt partir.

-Oh non ! s'exclama Bella. Déjà ?

Le chiot prit plaisir à entendre la tristesse dans la voix de Bella, parce que cela signifiait que son amie voulait de sa compagnie. Cependant, malheureusement pour lui, elle me préférait, et il le savait. Ce fut moi qui gagnai, et Bella me donna, en récompense, un long baiser et une étreinte chaleureuse. Enfin, il fut l'heure pour Jacob de partir. Il demanda à Bella de faire attention avec moi, précaution inutile puisque Bella ne l'écouterait pas. Tout le long où il lui demanda de saluer Charlie, où il lui expliqua qu'il avait des projets avec sa voiture et les motos, il me regardait, et son esprit hurlait.

« Je vais gagner sangsue, je vais gagner ! »

Je soupirai : oui, il allait gagner, c'était inévitable parce que je ne voyais pas comment empêcher ce baiser sans attirer l'attention de Bella, et ses foudres par la même occasion quand elle comprendrait. Nous étions sur le perron et Bella allait s'avancer pour embrasser Jacob quand la voiture d'Alice s'engouffra dans l'allée et s'arrêta devant la maison, faisant crisser les pneus.

-Alice ! s'écria Bella, oubliant Jacob.

Les deux filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en sautillant. Dépité, Jacob s'adressa à Bella.

-Bon ben je dois y aller. A bientôt Bella !

-A bientôt Jacob ! fit-elle avec un signe de la main sans lâcher Alice.

Alice, ma sauveuse… Elle avait dû voir que j'avais perdu un pari, et en connaître l'enjeu. Grâce à elle, je venais de gagner ce bras de fer, pour cette fois…

* * *

><p><strong>Encore une fois, Edward sort vainqueur ! Alors ? <strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu. Bisous**


End file.
